Surfacing structures such as this are known in the state of the art. In these structures there is present in the area of the mesh openings of the substructure matted material that is, a high-bulk fiber material, the purpose of which is to produce a surface-covering connection between the base and superstructure or its fiber skeins and cover layers. In practical application the matted fabric comes into contact with viscous bitumen when the latticework is introduced and tends to adhere to the rollers or vehicle wheels during application by roller and intermittent passage over it of construction vehicle wheels. The result is undesirable adhesion and displacement, even tearing out, of the matted material and occasionally also of the latticework connected to it.